


Sakurai no Gomennasai ( 桜井のごめんなさい )

by kashuurii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, KnB - Freeform, Kurobasu - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Sweet, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, sakurai ryou - Freeform, soft yaoi, touou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashuurii/pseuds/kashuurii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko pays a visit to Touou's shrinking violet. [yaoi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakurai no Gomennasai ( 桜井のごめんなさい )

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on fanfiction . net as Rainfall and Sky. I don't own anything but the story.

Sakurai no Gomennasai - KuroSaku Fanfic

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai Ryo, the brunette shrinking violet apologized, scrambling to pick up his school books again and looking up at the person he had bumped into. It just happened to be a certain bluenette Sakurai had a sort of attraction to.

"Oh, it's okay." Kuroko glanced distractedly at him, bending down to help Sakurai pick up his books.

"No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I walked into you, I'm sorry I made you lose your train of thought, I'm sorry I didn't see you in front of me, I'm sorry I was thinking about something else, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry I'm such a failure, I'm sorry I was born, I'm sorry I go to this school, I'm sorry I'm alive, I'm sorry for everything I've done, please forgive me, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for bumping into you again, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry-!"

Kuroko had caught hold of one of Sakurai's small hands and had placed them over his mouth. "I said, it's fine. You are forgiven, though you haven't exactly done anything wrong."

The brunette mushroom nodded shakily and removed his hands. "I- Don't you go to Seirin?"

"Hai, I do. I am just looking for Aomine-kun-"

"Me too!" Sakurai covered his mouth once again in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for bursting out like that! I'm sorry I embarrassed you, I'm sorry I spoke out loud, I'm sorry I can't keep myself under control, I'm sorry for being such a fail, I'm- mmph!" Once again, the apologetic mushroom was silenced by his own hands.

"There's no need to apologize for something so natural." His indifferent voice reached out to Sakurai, sending shivers down his back. "So do you want to look for Aomine-kun together? I'm sure he'll turn up soon but as of the moment let's go look for him."

"H-Hai!" And with that, the two short but amazingly talented basketball players headed off to look for the lazy, tanned Aomine.

"So, how h-have you been, Kuroko-san?" Sakurai asked him shakily, still reluctant to relax, even around his crush.

"I've been alright. Seirin is a wonderful school." Kuroko kept his eyes trained on his book, even though he wasn't reading it. Truth be told, Kuroko did never go for the shrinking violets in his class. Hell, he was treated as one. But with the first-year Sakurai Ryo... Kuroko couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. His self-esteem was so low he would apologize for every little thing that happened to anyone or anything. He needed to be loved.

Kuroko wheeled around to face Sakurai, and put his hands on the shorter male's shoulders. "Sakurai-kun," Kuroko's sky-blue eyes bore into the brunette's own chocolate-brown ones. "Has Aomine-kun ever used you?"

Sakurai's eyes widened, and he took a quick gasp in. "N-No! I can take care of myself p-perfectly fine! I-"

Kuroko had covered his mouth with his own hands yet again. "Don't lie to me, Sakurai-kun."

Sakurai took a shaky breath in. "W-Well... Maybe I shouldn't have g-given him my bento... I mean, I know he wouldn't have his lunch as usual b-but I didn't really need to give m-mine to him... I'm sorry...!"

As the apologetic mushroom took a step back from the bluenette's intense gaze, he failed to notice his untied shoelace, and slipped. Kuroko's arm shot out to steady the brunette, but that just pulled Kuroko down along with Sakurai as the two toppled over and onto the floor, breathing heavily. Sakurai gasped and looked up at Kuroko, blushing cutely. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to trip over and take you down! I'm so sorry I might have hurt you, I'm sorry I'm such a klutz, I'm sorry for being a failure, I'm sorry I'm alive, I'm sorry I'm here-"

Kuroko had had enough of his endless apologies. With both his arms on either side of Sakurai to not compress him, he had no arms to clap over the apologizing brunette's mouth. So he did the only logical thing.

Kuroko leaned in and connected their lips in a gentle kiss; Sakurai's eyes widening before shakily closing them and responding eagerly to the contact. It was a sweet first kiss for both of them. Sakurai started to sit up, propping himself up and Kuroko wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. They broke away five minutes later, gasping for air and blushing profusely. Sky-blue eyes filled with love gazed at chocolate-brown orbs, studying them closely and lovingly.

Sakurai opened his mouth to apologize, taking in a breath. He never got to, as Kuroko kissed him again, arms wrapping around the shrinking violet's torso.

"Let's ditch looking for Aomine."

"O-Okay, I'm sorry- mmph!"

~ FIN ~


End file.
